Some Roses Have Thorns
by Dawn Of Oblivion
Summary: Amy Rose...Sonic's biggest fan and girlfreind to some people...when a sudden surge of an event happends...what will become of her. When a black choa comes across her path... things change the past is revealed and a new age is created...
1. Prolouge

**_A/N: Okay I have also wanting to make this prolouge for a while after I was listening to the song (I Hate) Everything about you-3 Days Grace. I am on a roll! Over 4 updates today! Yeah for me! This is a one shot before the chapter full story. I assure you...you will love this...as much as Amy used to love Sonic._**

**_My Transformation_**

The rain pounded on my like falling rocks. I had my arms hugging my for comfort. That was all I had,my arms. They were the only things that gave me warmth. My short skirt was never really worn for weather like this. But I had nothing else to wear. Not any body cared. I walk down an inhabitants in Mobia hoping someone would at least give me shelter. No one came...no one bothered mostly because I was the pink one. The pinky that was always saved by blurry blue.

I laughed to myself at the small gimmick I made. Even though that would never happen now,I still laughed. I needed it after he...of ALL people...left me in the cold,dark,miserable world. I sniffed a bit. I didn't know whether that was a sad sniff or a sick sniff. Like it mattered. I'm hungry and sick. I needed to solve that problem before anything else. I kept my pace in the dark street. I noticed a sound. It ran through my ears. A whimper of some kind. I tracked the noise and walked to a street turn. The noise grew louder. I finally found the source. I saw a small black chao in a cardboard box. It had its head down in sadness. I walked to it.

"H-Hey there little guy..." I stammered because I have never seen a black chao before. It growled as a response,showing its small but sharp teeth as a sign that it was not in the mood. I backed up a bit. Not wanting to invade its space. It stopped and began whimpering again. I wanted to take care of it without pissing it off. I sat down on the cold wet street with the rain still coming down hard. The roof of the box was beginning to drop down from the weight of the rain. That little chao would be drenched if it fell. From the looks of it,it was sick too. I frowned wondering who would to thid to a poor little thing. It continued to whimper. I had it. I walked up to the choa as it growled and I continued my pace. It was in pouncing position but I still kept going. I came two inches from it and it stopped. It just sat back down and looked like it was waiting for my to pick it up. The roof was three drops from collapsing. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. It's weight was heavier than expected.

The card board box roof fell as a arge amount of water spilled in it. The chao blinked at his old home then the carrier...me. It stared at me blankly with his purple eyes. I stared back at it with a small smirk. It kept staring and it began to crept my out but I kept looking at it's eyes. I looked deep into his eyes. I could see the misery I felt when I saw Sonic yesterday. It all came back.

_I was walking down the valley on a bright sunny day. I was happy and clean. I was looking forward to see Sonic after all this time. The ship came into view. The huge ship that Tails' Blue Typhoon couldn't out stand. It was landing in the fields not crashing into any thing. I ran to the landing. Cream was already there with Cheese in her arms. "Hey Cream! How are you doing?" She turned around to see me with her usual smile as always. "Good morning Miss Rose! I bet you are as happy as I am to see them come back after all this time too?!" I nodded in agreement. The gigantic metal door began to open. It landed before us as a walkway. Their they were. The whole team. Knuckles,Silver,Tails,Shadow and others I can list on. But I didn't see Sonic. The group came out greeting us and others that came too. Alpha came down the walkway in a wheelchair. I welcomed him back before I asked._

_"Alpha where's Sonic?" Alpha's experssion went into a dark look. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Amy..."_

I came back to reality. I fell to the ground in shock the the Chao brought back such a painful memory. It was on the ground. Looking at me with a some what concern look. It slowly walked to me. I got up and picked it up. This flash back struck me like a knife in the heart. I shed one tear. Only one was enough to give me a plan. I closed my eyes as the Chao only stared at my like he knew what I was planning. Because it had an evil smile. I opened my eyes and did the same. The rain's speed started to increase to a lighting storm. The flash showed my cruel smile. I set the Chao on my shoulder. It smiled with me as I walked down the street.

All of this anger and sadness and misery finally opened a new door. It gave me a chance to something we always call revenge.

With a Piko Piko Hammer in hand. And a Dark Chao on my shoulder... I plan to get my revenge in a way none will EVER forget....

**_A/N:O_O.....woah....I just turned the lovely Amy Rose into a cruel and violent hedghog....Didn't think that was possible....Anyho! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Some of them know

_**A/N: Wow...I was not expecting so many people to like this! I was continue this AFTER my other series but I guess I'll do this instead and continue that later! I hope you liked that last one! That was the prologue,just called My Transformation because it fit and I thought that might make the inatials stand out... you'll find out why I said that when the story is finished... Anyho! Lets continue!**_

_**Some Roses Have Thorns...**_

_**Some of them know...**_

...My new life has began a completely different era. I wanted that because I wanted my name known across the universe. "Dusk..." I whispered to myself. That was the nickname they gave me. I disappeared that day on the cold,rainy street. They never saw Amy Rose again. I was enjoying that, now none will bother me to complete my quest to get them all. The small defenseless choa I received that night was now my only servant. His name,Chaos,his objective. To help me complete mine.

I was looking down from a skyscaper, searching for my prey like a lion would to his food. I scanned downwards looking for _any _of my old so called _friends._I grunted. "Some friends they were... I was always there to give them shelter and food and everything they needed to move on. Now I come down frozen and sick, and what do they do? Nothing! Just closed the windows and blinds and went back do their own things... not only that night. But when I cry to a injury or get one. They pretend like nothing happened. Or when I trip because someones foot was in the way and I turned to them!? They only coward like I just punched them!" I shed only one tear. It blocked my vision and I swiped it off to proceed with my hunt. I remember who _was _there for me. Allways caught before I fell,always gave me a tissue or hugged me when I cry. Was always there by my side to help me out in any way.

"Sonic..."

Chaos pulled my shirt trying to get my attention. I turn to him as he pulled his left arm up and pointed to a general direction. I looked that way and squinted my eyes focusing on the moving Mobian. It was Tails, carrying a small paper bag with a familiar gear symbol on it. He must be looking for some parts on his plane. I completely forgot which one it was. He goes through plane names like a girl goes through clothes. Speaking of girls and clothes. Cream was catching up to him holding a bunch of clothes and Cheese was biting onto a couple of small ones. I grinned my casual evil smile. "Chaos... We have our heading." I jumped of the platform and grabbed onto other poles and bricks slowing down my couple of 10 meters drop.

I landed without a sound crept behind a close building corner.I hid in the shadows and waited for the couple to come in sight. I saw Tails come into veiw. Chaos crawled to my shoulder as I whispered a command. He nodded and hopped off and before he went out of the hiding place. His skin color slowly changed and became blue. He smiled and walked on into the street. He started to stumble a bit and his looked like he was gonna faint. Cream and Cheese noticed him. _The plan is working... _I thought to my self. He let out a graon and fell to the ground.

Cream, being her as always, scurried to the fallen choa. Tails caught a glimpse and rushed to him as well. I pulled out my Piko Piko Hammer and held it up to my face. I tapped my index finger on a small button. It folded open and a small metallic marble sized ball fell to the palm of my hands. I made another cruel smile and put my hammer away. I looked to the scene again. They were still trying to figure out why he collapsed. Cheese had a puzzling look on his (or her) face. I realized he (or she) might know if he was faking this or not.

Without wasting another minute, I threw the ball towards them. Chaos saw the move and quickly shot up into the air. The marble ball stopped in front of Tails. He gasped when he saw this knowing it was one of his inventions. He pushed Cream away but the ball already activated. A huge stream of gas was released from the small but powerful object. Cheese tried to fly off but the toxin was already in his (or hers) system. The blue choa blinked alot and fell to the ground. I walked from my hiding place and went towards Tails wom was coughing and trying to not fall into the spell. It wouldn't because his a vulpine and the gas only could slow him down but not make him sleep.

He noticed me and tried to get up and run. He knew who I was due to the wanted posters. I was so much faster and stronger. I grabbed one his tails and swung to a building wall. He slammed against it and fell to the ground. I pulled out my hammer and smack him against it forcing him a few meters away. He was too weak to retaliate. Even if he was strong enough to get up he would still be worthless. I grabbed both of his tails and swung in a circle above my head and released. He screamed as he it another wall. Other civilians heard the screaming and saw the hits. They gathered around as I lifted Tails uo by his neck. I made another evil smile as I pulled back my hammer ready to make another blow. He stared at me with his blood-shot eyes. A small trickle of blood came down the side of his mouth from the retribution. There was somthing about his stare that pondered me. It was like he looked down my very soul. Just as about I was going to swing me Piko Piko Hammer he coughed and slowly spoke.

"...Why..." I lowered my hammer waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Why...must you do this...Am-" I knew what he was about to say and I tossed him in the air and pulled back my hammer one more time. He fell towards me as our eyes locked once more. I swung.

_BAM!!_

I heard a cracking noise as my hammer collided into his face. He flew off meters away and skidded against the pavement. May Mobians stared in shock that the legendary fox was beaten so hard in front of them. I wasn't stopping. I walked a fast pace towards the body. Many of them backed of and some I had to shove because they were paralyzed from the fight. I came up to the pathetic vulpine and grabbed by the neck again and broke out into a series of punches. I kept hitting him hard as his head was turning to the left and right after each blow. Finally blood spitted out of his mouth. Chaos tapped my shoulder, I kept punching, he now shaked my shoulder telling me go before the authorities get here. He didn't talk, it was obivious.

I made one more swing and got up. I looked at Tails, now beaten to bloody pulp. He wasn't awake of course. I don't think anyone would still be aware from the retribution. I walked away as some Mobians rushed to Tails side trying to make sure he didn't die. I wished people would to that to me long ago. But no one ever did. That was exactly why I became this way. i roamed down to a dark alley. Before I disappeared from sight, a red flash caught my eye. I turned around to see Knuckles stopping from his run. He turned to me. I wanted to run then and there but I didn't. He stared at me the same way Tails did. He shook his head with a stern look. He turned back to help Tails.

_Did he know it was me? Did he figure it out the same way Tails did? Was it really that obivious? _These questions circled my brain. Chaos grabbed my arm and tugged. I broke from my gaze and followed it. I had things to do...about my appearance... and I know just exactly who can help.

**_A/N:Hope you liked it! Dusk come from Kumeria so thanks to her! I am now putting this on my writting list so no worries I am conitnue this from now on!_**

**_FIN!_**


	3. Oblivion

_**A/N: I am starting to love this story. It is now the most popular among my stories and this concept I came up with is really cool! I hope this will please you people whom have favorited this. That last one was... violent. This one won't be as much. I hope! ENJOY!**_

**_Some Roses Have Thorns..._**

**_Oblivion..._**

The path was wet and dark. I only hoped I could make it in time before the storm came. From the T.V.s I passed by earlier in the city. They said a dark storm is on the way. After it will by a tornado. My luck was always running out in this life. I didn't give up hope though. Hope. How that word seemed to always come up in my mind. I only wish _hope _gained me success. If that would happen, I would probably not be walking down a long black street in the middle of the night. I sighed to myself knowing how miserable my life has been ever since a certain black chao came around. He made me realize how much pain I have suffered and how much revenge I need. Tails' retribution didn't go out as I planned.

I was supposed to kill him... something stopped me though. Or maybe someone? It felt like it came from the inside. Chaos wasn't it, if I really wanted to kill him I would've ignored him and proceeded with the punishment. What made me stop? How did Tails and Knuckles recognize me? I knew tails did when he spoke, Knuckles stared at me and supposedly found out. I plan on changing this and becoming someone I'm not. I know exactly who can do this for me.

I finally cam upon the driveway I was looking for. A dirt road leading to a metal base. I smiled at the thought. I was always forbidden to come here because it was our enemy's base. Now I am coming here because I needed to and I can. When I take one more step into the property there will be no going back. That is just the sorta risk I'm willing to take. Chaos was now snoring on my shoulder which really annoyed me. I finally made a step froward. Nothing happen, I continued forward knowing that I most likely going to regret coming here.

I broke into a run headed to the metal base. Chaos woke up and immediately clinched onto my shoulder. He wasn't prepared for my fast speed. I proceeded with my speed and reached the entrance. The door had two metal slide open doors. In the corners I saw security cameras that were zooming in on me. I only stared as Chaos did the same. A monotone voice filled my ears.

"Amy Rose, what business do you have here?" I scowled. "My name is not AMY! It's Dusk! I need to see Eggman for my identity." That probably stumped them. The cameras zoomed more, I started to get annoyed. Finally, both retracted into the walls as a locking mechanism was heard. The gigantic doors opened with a tremble in the entrance. Behind them was the doctor in his regular red suite with his hands behind his back. I could hear him chuckling that echoed in the dark hallway behind him.

"If it isn't the little pink hedghog! I had a feeling you might become... _this _when he abandoned us." He said to me. His eyebrow made a movement showing he was looking at Chaos. "Hmm... I have not seen a black chao before. Interesting." Chaos only flew into the air with a cocky face. I gave a stern look at Eggman. "I came here to change my identity. Your the only one that crossed my mind that wouldn't kill me on sight." He stared at me with a confused face the must've regained the memory since his face changed to surprise. "Look,I am really busy with a project right now so can't you come back later!?" I got really pissed. I pulled out my hammer and lunged at Eggman and grabbed him by the collar with my weapon above his head. "Look here doctor! I came a long way to get here and I don't have time to wait! Sooner or later authorities are gonna be here and I don't think it'll look good on your part if they find me and you in the place in a conversation!! So get to my request or else!" Chaos growled as Eggman was terrified. "Alright,Alright! Release me and come inside. We'll work on it." He said in reply. I smiled that I could reason with him without hurting him.

I let go of my grip and put my hammer away. I followed him inside the base through the dark hallway. He still had his hands behind his back. I think that's some kind of scientist pose or something. We passed a couple of doors. I heard random sounds I have never heard of before. Some of which sounded like moaning. The end of the hallway was an elevator. I climbed in as the doctor punched in a code. The elevator lifted up and gained speed. Chaos was on my head hanging on as the speed reached one-hundred. I then realized we were going down below the planets crust. The elevator stopped with a jolt that made lose balance. I grabbed the railing, Eggman stared at me with a face that looked like he was taking notes on my status. He pulled away from the elevator and walked ahead. My eyesight adjusted and saw that we were in a cave with one metal door at the end. He opened the door and I caught up.

I went through the door. The room was enormous, screens showed lands across Mobia, the was capsules filled with foreign objects that I guessed were failed projects. Something caught my eye. I looked towards the middle of the room. It was a lighted floor that held a metallic figure that looked like a... red echinda. Suddenly that floor retracted into the ground and disappeared with a panel in its place. That must've been the project he was talking about. "Now Amy... if you would step into the capsule please." At first I was confused what capsule he was talking about. Until one descended from the ceiling and opened. It was a perfect fit for me. Not too small or big. Which made me wonder if he expected me to come here. I stopped into it. I lifted Chaos off my head and held him in front of me. "Chaos, I need you look after me. That means if that doctor does anything that will kill me. Kill him." He nodded with his regular calm face. He flew out of my hands and went above Eggman. The capsule door shut with a _hiss. _It lifted into the air and landed onto a panel and locked.

A gas was released into the capsule as wires began to rise around me. I slowly lost awareness. My eyes closed... not knowing what will become of me.

**_A/N: If you ask me. I think this will be my laziest chapter. I know the next will be better. Amy will be no more. Pairings will be made. Secrets will be discovered. Fate will overcome many. SO! I want SOMEBODY to make a fanart picture of what YOU think Amy will look like. I beg thy. If somebody does. I will post the next one immediately. You are most likely wondering what pairings there will be. You will find out if someone makes a fanart out of Amy. How I love making good deals!_**

**_FIN!_**


	4. No more Amy

_**A/N:This will start with Chaos' point of view. He is watching the transformation of Amy to her new and improved form. I hope you like this!**_

**_Some Roses Have Thorns_**

**_No more Amy..._**

This... is oddly disturbing. I can almost feel the pain my master is suffering. I see her in the crystal box, just being ripped apart. So many mechanical things attaching to her. The fat red one is laughing uncontrollable. My master is shaking as another machine like arm attaches to the side of her head. This one is different though because it's holding something. The held object came closer to her temple. I now knew what was going to happen. I quickly turned away from the horrifying scene. I heard an electric sound as sparks flew in many different directions. Still not looking at her, I see more mechanical arms coming from other places. Many holding various kinds of objects. I turned to the doctor, whom was rapidly punching buttons. Still cackling in a way that sent a chill down my spine. He spun in his chair twice and faced the controls again.

He has gone insane.

I hesitated to look at my owner. I had no other choice because I promised to make sure he doesn't kill her. I looked. At first it was nothing but flashes of light but that cleared away. I now could see her perfectly. I was shocked beyond belief. She was not the same anymore. The metal object was now literally attached to her temple. It was on her left, it looked like some type of scanner. I could also see that her heels had been completely modified. There was blinking,steel type attachments on them. I only supposed that would help her speed. I thought she was fast enough... But what really scared me the most. Her right arm.

It had no skin or fur. It was metallic and shiny. The arm looked just like what it used to be. Just a bit bulkier now, I could guess that held weapons. More and more wires attached to her. I stared to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Which was of course hard because most of her body was now foreign. Every once in awhile the crazed fat man would glance at me. I knew he was worried that I might attack at every button he pressed. I was glad that he felt that way. Finally, after the suspension of waiting and concern. The wires lifted, the capsule dispersed. My owner fell to the ground and looked lifeless. My heart skipped a beat, lighting dance across her. I was about to murder the insane fat one. That was, until I saw a twitch.

I regain my hopes. Every two seconds, another twitch...another... again... The pattern started to speed up. I was waiting for her to open her eyes. I thought these twitches would be a sign of life. I no lost my high hopes even though she was moving. It then struck me, she only came here to change her looks so she wouldn't be regonized. Why did the fat insane man change her completly? At long last she opened her new eyes.

**_A/N:Now it's Amy- I mean...well it's her point of view..._**

...I can't feel... the ground is cold though... my right arm can't feel anything around me. My eyesight is so poor. What has Robotnik done to me? If he has taken off any part of me, Chaos would've killed him instantly. Then why do I feel so... new? I put my left arm upright and pushed myself up. I stammered a bit and fell. I tried again and managed to sit upright whever I am. I now caqn control my right arm. I lifted it and rubbed my head for I had a horrible headache... "Wait a minute!" I was shocked that my right arm was colder than my left. I pulled it to my face to see what was wrong. It was hard to see it because my eyes had not yet adjusted. Finally light came and I could see my arm clearly. Metallic. That bastard... Rage filled me like fire in a dry forest. He wasn't changing my looks. He using me as a test project. My vision was 100% now. I could see like I always could. But it just kept growing,110%! I now saw farther and could notice things that could hide in 1 centimeter cracks.

He had now upgrade my senses. I looked around my body to see if he changed anything else. He did lots, beyond what I expected. My feet,head,ears, every limb every sense has been enhance. Now I wondered if my Piko Piko Hammer changed. I did the regular pull out for my hammer. Suddenly, shadows dance in my right arm. The blackness grew into the shape of what my hammer used to be. Then the form changed into a bulkier more heavier weapon. I could some how feel it growing. I clenched with my power and the dark matter vanished. My old pink hammer no longer exist. It was bigger. Grey stone spikes at each end. A black stone pattern between them. The handle was now completely black with some lines of purple. It matched my fur which was now blackish purple.

I actually loved this new form. No more pink, no dress, and especially. "No more Amy..." I pondered if I could exceed more than just one hammer. I tried to pull out another in my left. No luck. I thought of another idea. I tossed the current hammer to my left hand and grabbed it. Then did the shadow dance in my right. Another hammer. It was identical to one in my left. Ideas grew in my mind of new attacks. I let go off the hammers, they both fell two inches until.

Both became black matter and disappeared. Things are really going to work out with my new abilities. I looked around and locked onto to Eggman. He laughing that he finished his project without fail. I spoke in my new vile voice. "EGGMAN!! I never said to enhance my form. I only came here to change my identity!" He stopped. The doctor spoke into the speaker. "Well...you see I...uhh..." I knew he was panicking that I found out his plans. I pulled out two hammers and handed one to my left hand. "But since you did so kindly..." I sent a thought pattern to Chaos. He understood and ran off. I bent down into jumping position. Eggman became terrified. "Look here! I can shut you down if you do ant thing to harm me!" I smiled...the evil smile.

"Just try..." I could tell he knew what I was about to do. "Shut down Project:Rose! Restrain her now!" That was my cue. I jumped into the air as his robots activated. I pulled both hammers above me and slammed onto a random drone. It shattered into pieces as every other robot armed their guns. Sounds of rapid gunfire filled my ears as I ran towards the herd of them. I now realized I have a scanning,scope gadget on my left temple. It activated to my senses and locked onto five drones. My brain was now filled with data and tactics on what to do. I listened and followed, bashing my hammers on the lot of them. Robotic libs and guns scattered across the room. After around two minutes, all one-thousand gunners were now scrape metal. All that's left is the creator.

Eggman was running away towards an emergency escape hatch. I wouldn't allow and leaped into the air. I flew meters high touching the ceiling and landing right in front of Robotnik. I made my casual evil smirk as he knelled and begged for mercy. "I only wanted help you on your quest for revenge! I enhanced your abilities! You could be the greatest life-form because of me! And now your trying to kill me!?!" I tighten my grip on my hammer. I pushed away the secondary putting my strength into my primary. "Yes I know... the greatest life-form huh?" He nodded multiple times. I thought about it then came to my conclusion. "That's what Shadow always says. Remember how many times he almost died?" I could fell his fear. How much I have always felt that around my prey.

"...Ironic how things turned out." My weapon filled with power and rage... instanly became covered in Doctor Ivo Robotnik's blood...

**_A/N:Amy has now turned into something she is not. Sorry Kumerai but I am gonna need another name for her. The first person who can give me a good name. Will have his/her name on the rest of my chapters. I am still waiting for that Fan Art pic people!!!_**

**_FIN!_**


	5. IOAI

_**A/N:Frankly, People REALLY need to listen to me if you want this story to continue! Please vote on the poll in my profile, someone for the love of GAWD make a frigging fan art picture of the new Amy. REVIEW! I'm sorry for being unpleasant but I need those reviews! This story is a actually a school project for some type of writing contest. The rules are for the story to be on FanFiction and if you keep getting reviews you stay in the contest. So you have to review so I can update this faster. If you don't then it will only be updated on the weekends which slows the process! That also means a lesser chance because I may get the frigging Writers block!**_

**_JUST REVIEW THE STORY!!_**

**_Some Roses Have Thorns..._**

**_I-O-A-I_**

I dropped the blood soaked cloth and withdrew my hammer. I didn't care about the mess I made. I only cared about the mess on my prized weapon. I looked up to the cave's ceiling. Now that I had a special handy-dandy arm. I don't need elevators, I pulled my metallic arm to face the top. Instantly it pulled out a canon the was smilier to Omega's. I fired and made a large hole the was the perfect size. I bent down ready to jump and activated my Artificial Gravity boots. Eggman must've got this from those relics called _The Ark of Cosmos. _Whatever he did with this cool contraption, it's my ticket out of here. I lifted from the ground through the exit I made.

It took several minutes but I reached the top to be greeted by more drones. I drew out one hammer and sliced across the hoard. I didn't take all of them because I didn't want to waste time. I had to find my next target, I don't know how long my powers will last. I pulled out a canon from my robotic arm. Blew up a couple of more drones then the entrance. I simply walked out as the security cameras locked onto me and fired their retractable machine guns. Without turning, my right arm activated a reflecting shield. The last two foes exploded. I walked more away from the burning base. I remembered I accidentally shot a compact neutron. That would have been pretty deadly if the robots didn't cover me. I drop my hammer as it was consumed it shadows and disappeared. I roamed around,waiting for Chaos to get back. I only told him to get out and gather food since we don't have anywhere to go. I heard a scampering noise in the trees. I folded out my heat seeking lens to locate the stranger. I couldn't find anyone except a doe in the distance. (Which I killed two seconds after I located it.)

It was quit again but I didn't buy it. My sensors indicated someone was near and approaching. I just can't see this Mobian! I now looked to the skies if it wasn't any where else. I could barley see a figure in the distance flying in my direction. Quickly I ran to a tree and ran up it and landed on a branch and watched the stranger land. He was bright blue, his hair was spiked and pointed behind him, he was smiling to himself and was carring a small gun. I could only see his left side but he was complete of fur from my . I can spot a hedghog miles away, he was wearing a grey leather jacket with combat boots and long blue jeans. What was he doing here of all places?

He started to walk towards the exploding base. His next move scared me a little. He held up his left hand and instanly the fire blew away. _He must have a wind ability _I thought. He then jumped into the hole I made earlier. I always was curious so I leaped off my branch. I slowly walked up to the opening when I felt a tremor. I balanced myself as the ground shoke. I jumped into the air and flew through the hole. I fell a couple of meters before I felt a large amount of heat. I drew out my hammer and slammed into the wall beside me. I stopped my fall as the heat below rose. It was gradually risen in temparture. I stared down below me to see a bright flame rising to me. I quickly ran up the wall with my speed. The heat was melting the wall as I ran on it. I finally reached back to the top a hid behind a piece of debris.

The hedgehog from earlier came flying out with his jet boots it seems. It was now caring something in his hands. He slowly hovered to the ground as fire erupted from the opening behind him. "Hmm...Shut Down it seems...ah well lets get you unlocked and start heading home." He how the voice sounded familiar. The stranger put down the thing he was holding. I heard a locking mechanism noise and some hot wiring until he closed a small door and lifted what he saved again. I finally found out what it was. It was the enchinda machine I saw before I got robotized. I folded out my Chaos reading lens and looked over both of them. The hedgehog was filled with unknown power my scanner could not described. In the center of him was a core of powerful Chaos energy. Then I read his arm's readings. Their were both different radiation of energy. I decided to test something out. I withdrew my lens and drew out my heat lens. Again, both arms were different records.

Something wasn't right with this hedgehog. His ears twitched and I quickly hid again. I heard some footsteps coming towards me. I wasn't going to run. I was tired of always having to be saved and running away from my enemy. I activated my blaster canon and armed it. The footsteps stopped, I was about to lung in for a attack but the hedgehog revealed himself by one sentence.

"...If it isn't the flower everyone is talking about...hmm... I can't belive you become something like this."

I can recognize that monotone voice any where."Mecha Sonic..." I lifted from my position and looked into what I expected to pupil less eyes. I couldn't _my _own eyes. His eyes were light green and he was smiling ,bright. He was pure Mobian, all expect his left arm. I could tell that his furry skin was growing onto his only metal limb. He was scanning me and observing my new metallic body.

"You have definitely changed allot! You don't have to explain because I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." I was wondering what he was up too. He walked to the metal echinda and lifted him up once more to his shoulders. He looked to me. Made a smile, reached behind his back. Pulled out a familiar red emerald. "C'mon..." I, would just walk away from him and continue my quest. But I needed energy,rest,training, and food. Wherever he was going... I couldn't decline. I came up to him and grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Where are we going?"

He made another smile and did not reply. The red Chaos Emerald glowed as I felt the air around us got harder to breathe in.

He finally replied before the power toke us away.

"I-O-A-I!"

**_A/N:Alright peps! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, review and more chapters will come. Also vote in my poll on Amy's new name! The character in the Prologue,Alpha,belongs to Pierce Raven... Hope I ain't ruining this for you! The next chapter will be pretty exciting!!_**

**_FIN!_**


	6. Chaos in my Head

_**A/N:CRAP! I forgot to say that I need one OC from someone because I am getting tired of making more! I have already made at least 16 by now! Just PM me quickly and I'll decide from there. It doesn't matter if you read this chapter a day after post or later you will have a chance!**_

**_Some Roses Have Thorns_**

**_Chaos in my Head_**

It felt weird being teleported. I have never been teleported by Chaos control powers. It was hard to believe what Mecha has become. I could feel a sudden change in temperature, the air become soft and easy to breathe. My vision became blurry for a second then regained. I have never seen this place before. All the buildings were pure metal, the ground was metal as well with green lights moving beneath us. Moving towards another bigger building in the distance. Many lights were on but no signs of life. It was night so I supposed whoever was here was sleeping. I looked around for Metal to see him already walking away to a metal cave emerging from the ground. He gave me a signal to follow and so I did.

The cave was only lighted by signal file line of lights above. Separated by one foot from each other. Metal was carrying the robotic enchinda. After walking and thinking I realized that that it must Metal Knuckles. I could have sworn he was killed a long time ago. Finally we came to a opening that went up like a ramp. I climbed to the surface and looked outside.

I felt like we went to another world. The ground had grass and the house in front of us was made of bricks and surrounded by trees. I looked at the entrance of the cave we just exited,it was metal. I looked at the ground beneath me and was shocked. One side was pure robotic while the other was pure earth like. I wanted answers. I looked for Metal again and he was like always another step ahead of me and opening the door to the house. I trailed behind him into the cottage.

The inside was a perfectly normal Mobian house. The living room had comfortable looking couches and a fire place. There was pictures on the walls beside me. One showed Metal at the beach with another female hedgehog that was pink like me before. She had some kind of bikini and she was pure Mobian. Metal looked like just the same way he is currently in this picture. The one beside was him in front of a large group of people in front a building. I couldn't tell what they all looked like. I can say they were all wearing a long white suits.

There was many others that were on the wall and above the fireplace. One caught my eye that stood out from the rest. It was Metal,Metal Knuckles,Metal Scourge, and the Tails Doll. All of them were robotic and not Mobian at all. This interested me because they were all smiling. Machines design to kill and be the most vile robots alive where smiling and posing for a picture. Even more questions ran in my brain eager for answers.

"That was when we made peace."

I spun around to see Metal staring at the picture. He got up close to it and sighed. "...We were designed to make our own decisions. But we were threaten to kill." I almost felt sorry for him and understood what he meant. Eggman made them to make choices, but if they didn't do what he commanded, they would be shut in other words. He turned around a sat on one of the couches.

"If you want answers I suggest you sit down. My life can be summerized to three hours at the shortest." I _did _want more input on what this place was and how he became so...hedgehog. I put myself on another couch and got comfy.

"Here... is my story."

**_(A/N: This will now go as a narrating segment. Because I do not want to put SO many punctuation marks!)_**

When I was defeated last time. Nothing remained but scrap pieces to most people. Only Eggman,Shadow, and Omega knew that there was a memory chip deep in the rumble. Now, Shadow did know about this but didn't make any alarm for the chip was impossible to destroy. Omega only followed his commands and since he did not say anything about the chip. They left alone. Eggaman did his best, but could create another one of me since he did have the same parts to make a complete body.

So he became more and more frustrated. More and more vile. More and more insane. Soon the insanity and cruelness got a hold of him. His mind became so twisted and savage. He came up with an idea to make me. He persuaded an unlucky blue hedgehog to come with him to his home for shelter. The hedgehog came to the base and was... slaughtered.

He used his body to make mind. He took out the unneeded parts and replaced them with all the robotic limbs,enhancements, and weapons he had. He inserted my memory chip into my head.

I awoke from my slumber. My appearance was shocking to me. I had all the parts a regular male Mobian would have, besides one arm and inner skull parts. I can still remember that bloody mess which made me discover sadness,disgust,fear, and sickness emotions. The more I saw these poor lives taken away by this insane doctor. I immediately fled away from him. He could not shut me down for I was pure Mobian. I ran away and flew through the skies for what seemed like days.

I then came across this island. An island that was half metal and half earth. Symbolizing Half robot and half Mobian. This is the island we are on now.

The IOAI. Island Of Artificial Intelligence.

A land filled with Mobians robotized,and Robots Mobianized. Some by Eggman and some by other insane and sane doctors. We where given the gift of choice those who became Mobian from Machines. Those who were Mobian and robotized were given the gift of power and wisdom beyond what it was then. The animals that live and lived here have been given a new chance to play through another life.

But living here hasn't actually been easy. G.U.N has been trying to breach our land and destroying our homes. We have succeeded in victory... but they just keep retaliating.

We don't stop being graceful because we are in war. We kept living and surviving. I found my brothers,Scourge,Knuckles and Tails. Things began to turn out great for me at certain points but some things will not go my way at all.

But thats just life itself there.

**_(A/N: End of Narration.)_**

A knock on the door interrupted Metal's speech. Without moving Metal moving he answered. "Yes Scourge? What is it?" I wonder what Metal Scourge looked like after all these years. "Sonic, The curfew just came. Best go to shut down now." Metal nodded and got up and spoke to me. "C'mon, I have a room you can sleep in until Knuk makes another facility for you." I got and followed him into the hallway which had wood flooring and more pictures. We went up the stairs and opened a door on the left.

"If you lay down in the bed there,it will regenerate power you by touch. Sleep well, your Grand Tour is tomorrow." With that said, he shut the door behind me. I couldn't make out the room well for my eyesight was running slowly for my energy was going away. I could only make out a bed and immediately fell upon it.

So many questions zipped through my head about this place and Metal's past entirely. I had a feeling he was hiding something that he skipped in his story earlier. Suddenly the door opened again and I looked up to see Metal carrying what seemed to be a glass of water and set it down on what I could make out as a nightstand. "Drink this before you go to sleep, or else you won't sleep well at all." He went outside of the room again and shut the door. I glanced at the glass and reached for it because I knew soon I would fall asleep. I grabbed the water but my arm felt numb and weak. I let go of the glass and fell asleep.

***

_The place around being dark and blank covered my fears and sorrows in shadows. Voices in my head whisper trying to gain help form me but I do nothing. They spoke in unrecognizable tones and language that scared me. I sat alone and cold without clothing and only pure Mobian. The robotic limbs were gone and my body was wasn't strong. I looked up from my sad look to see my favorite Hedgehog standing before me,back facing me and not ._

_I got up and moved foreward but did not step. My feet were stuck in a black substance the would not let go. I struggle but did not move. I screamed. _

_"Sonic help me! I can't move and I'm really scared!" He did not respond._

_Suddenly I heard a chuckle around the room. I couldn't see who it was then I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn't turn around but I heard the stranger speak. "...Losing everything... and yet you still try to gain everything back. How pitiful." I was annoyed by this voice but I felt a pain in my arm. I looked over to see it slowly materializing into metal. I was struggling to prevent this but nothing worked. The voice kept going._

_" I am in command now. I control you and nothing will prevent that. I am after all... a demon."_

_More and more my body changed and more and more I felt so much pain. I begged for Sonic to help but he didn't move. Tears build up in my eyes and I felt unexplainable misery. My body was pure metal. The voice continued to torture me._

_"Let me help finish what you started..."_

_As if nothing could get worse. I saw the most horrifying thing in my life. I heard a loud _shink. _I looked up from my metallic body. I came up to early since Sonic' blood splattered across my face._

_"...amy..Amyyy..Amy?...AMY!?!"_

My eyes opened out of my disturbing nightmare to see Metal beside me with his arms pushing my right arm. He saw my awakening and sighed in relief. "Oh thank White Soul! I told you to drink that medicine didn't I!?" I stammered.

"...I-I couldn't m-my arm...I-I fell asleep a-and..."

"Here." He lifted the glass and wrapped my hand around it and pushed it lightly to my face. He let go as I drank the water. It taste a combining of Salt water and milk. It tasted weird but addicting and I gulped down the whole glass. I put the cup at the nightstand and turned over now with bed covers. I could hear Metal walking away and I wanted to say something but nothing came up. "...Good Night Rose..." With that the room became dark again. My eye lids became heavy and I sighed before I fell into a deep sleep...again...

_**A/N:Yeahs! Hope you enjoyed! I am still waited for that art... anyho! I have come up with a theme song for this story. Re-Education by Rise Against. It will fit for the next chapter.**_

**_FIN!_**


	7. Introductions

_**A/N:Yays! I got back onto the site after my crisis with my parents! I must thank you to all those who voted on that poll! It made a difference!! Let me say this now. This is the last chapter that will be happy and just. The next is dark and suspenseful... and surprising. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I was looking forward to this one a little after my long get away!**_

**_Some Roses Have Thorns_**

**_Introductions..._**

The morning was a regular morning as always. The sun rises the sounds of small critters go aloud. The rays of early sun shine upon my eyes for nature wake up call. I blinked a couple of times before I sat up and started to rub my eyes waking them up as well. Slightly scraping the sides of my palm on my scope. Which told me yesterday wasn't a dream. I looked around the well lite room. My eyesight still adjusting, I could see a figure by the door I don't remember from last night. As my sleepy eyes now see clearly,I saw the Metal was sitting by the door. He was wearing sweat jeans and a plain white short sleeve shirt.

"He dresses just like a Mobian..."

Metal had his head leaning on his real arm on his knees. I only guess he was watching me since that incident last night. My throat was sore and my stomach growled. I got up and noticed a pair of blue slippers. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Metal again. Whom started to snore loudly in the room. I made a small frown and slipped on the morning shoes. Why he being so nice when all the past times I and others see always spit and insult him. We would always kick and punch him to the core. I always hated then,and a little bit me still does. But it's hard to that when he is giving me all this hospitality. I walked up to him with my arms crossed to protect me from the slight draft somewhere.

I tugged him a bit. Pushed his metallic shoulder a couple of times. "Hey...Metal Sonic get up...Metal!" He suddenly lift his head with drowsy eyes and a small amount of drool dripping from is like Sonic. He looked up to me and made a small smile. "Good...Good morniiiing." He spoke with two yawns. He got up and stretched his arms and legs. He then saw the slippers. "Like the slippers? Tails made them himself." Referring to Tails Doll I suppose. At least i hope he did,he walked up to the door as it hissed open. We both came out and walked to the first floor heading for the kitchen.

"So are you going to Introduce me to your friends soon?" Metal looked at me. "I don't see why I shouldn't..." i wanted information and answers. My mind will blow if I keep having these unanswered questions any longer.

Metal had made superb breakfast. For a Mecha that is. He made pancakes for me and he ate nothing. We were silent from time to time. He would make some remarks on the island like how it was in the middle of the ocean. Before we left his house and entered the tunnel again. He put on a robe that covered his shoulders down to above his knee, he lended me a black shirt that matched my fur,and some blue jeans. We finally left and headed for the tunnel. I knew the walk would be long so I past the time.

"So what should I call you now... because Metal doesn't seem to fit." I asked.

He glanced at me and said:"Neo...would fit fine. Every one calls me that now in days." I could agree to that. Another question crossed my mind. "Did Scrouge get the same way you did?" I knew he knew what I meant. He sighed. "Yes... but he is completely Mobian. I am only 95.6% Mobian." I wondered if he just told me 95% would be easier, but he is a robot.

"So who are you going to show me first then?" I said putting my arms behind me head. "Kick Rodgers... my mechanic really. I stop by most of the time for some new upgrades. It's sad though...how he turned out here." He replied. I cocked an eyebrow at this comment. "What do you mean?"

"He used to grow up in the worst part of the city. Always fighting for other people and being the bravest hero. In the end a fight really took him away. Now has replaced limbs and robotics in his chest. Still he lives like it never happened. I gotta hand it to him, the kid is astounding."

"And you call him _Kick _Rodgers?" I asked.

Neo snickered a bit. "His real name is Keith but we like to call Kick."

We finally made to the opening as the sun's rays shined brightly. The city was easier to look at now it day. The buildings shined brightly and many Mobians were walking around talking and some were flying from many things. It was either having a built in jet boots,hover boards, or see through wings. We walked through the city as I examined the inhabitants. Some of them only had half a real body and some had only robotic legs or arms. One had a entire mechanical body but a bird head. It puzzled me whether he Mobian into robot or the other way around.

We came to a small settlement on the outer part of the city which had two small houses and what seemed to be a working area. Neo stopped in front of one of the houses. "Kick!? Ya in there?!" There was no response... _BOOM!_

I grabbed the back of my neck and ducked as Neo did the same. Something really close just exploded. I looked up to the metal work area on fire. Me and Neo quickly rushed up to the scene as Neo sighed. "Not again..." Before I could ask I heard someone coughing and gaging coming out of the burning building. It was an onyx fur and ripped clothing. He was coughing but was walking away from the explosion. "...Man... Note to self:Do not mix Sodium Chloride with concentrated mix of AI-21..." The hedgehog said with many coughs in between words. Neo came up to him and patted his back.

"Kick... How many times are you gonna destroy that lab of yours?" Neo asked. Kick looked up and turned to his burning lab.

I can finally manage to describe him He wore a red shirt, that has its sleeves torn off, and it ripped down the middle, revealing his wearing navy jeans, that are also ripped; the right leg torn at the ankle, the left torn above the knee. This guys really loves ripped clothing as far as I could notice.

Though some of his quills are partially robotic, like part of it's flesh, and the other is machinery, built into them, not like other side which was half blown off. His left part of his chest, up to the shoulder, and armpit are all mechanical. same as part of his left wrist, and some of his finger. From the right part of his neck, and leading down his right arm, and hand, it's all machinery. As for the bottom half, his right foot is robotic, and his whole left leg is machinery.

I think because of the self-operating, his left eye is royal blue, and the right is slate grey.

He reached towards his right arm and pulled it up as it transformed into a red gun thing. "Don't worry I can fix it up!" He said with a childish smile. Suddenly,the red gun shot out fires as the front part of the building exploded even more. He immediately stopped it and switched the red gun with another one and made a nervous snicker. "Oops! Sorry wrong weapon!" He cried. He pulled the trigger to the new gun and this time large amounts of water appeared. The flames completely died out and he retracted the fire extinguisher. He whirled around and faced us again.

"Well... another fire put out today so lets see." He started to count fingers and muttering things to himself. "...forty...no forty-five...for today?...I guess... Any ways! I guess your here for that encyclopedia huh Neo!?" Kick said in excitment. Neo smiled saying:"You know it,Kick." The gold furred hedgehog rushed into what is left of his lab and came back out with a metal box.

He set it down and opened it up digging through it. Kick came out of the cube holding a blue chip. Neo took it from him and inserted it into the side of his robotic arm. "What letter is this Kick?" He asked. "S and T. I took out all of the stuff you don't like for you as well." He pointed out. Neo and Kick started a conversation as I stood,watched, and waited for an introduction. Finally,Kick noticed me.

"Who is this Neo? I heard that there was a newbie around and I automatically knew you brought another in. So who is she?" Kick started to examine me by just staring like Neo did when he found me.

"I am Scar, Neo located me at Eggman's base." I replied. I had to use a different name since I would immediately be noticed and most likely killed for my companionship. Neo gave me and confused look as Kick replied shaking my hand which he grabbed. "Pleasure to meet you! Please come into my house I have something I both need to show you!" Without waiting,he ran towards his house as neo made a long sigh. "Sometimes I wonder... sometimes..."

We followed the hyper onyx hedgehog into his house. It was alot like Neo's except for the many diffrent decorations and blueprints scattered around the walls. Kick pushed off five plans off his coffee table at set a very large box replacing them. Me and Neo exchanged very confused looks for the box's opening was on the bottom. He grabbed both sides and looks at us. "Ready?" I only made an unsure shrug as Neo made a reply. "I guess..." I could tell he had a little bit of fear in that reply for he shoke a little. I wonder how many other surprises ended in a failure that made Neo shiver for this one.

He quickly threw the box over his head with a _TA-DA._Me and Neo both gasped at the chao before us. It had a small red jacket and had it's eyes closed with the light that shined on his eyes. I could recognize that type of black chao any where.

"Chaos!?" He opened his eyes making a small chao gasp and made a cocky smile like he knew I would be here. Neo smiled as well but Kick was still confused. "Uhh...you know this fellow?" I walked up to Chaos and set him on my shoulder he always stands on. "I have known this guy for months. We were a team until I had my out-break on Ivo." I replied. I started to stratch below his chin,in his favorite spot. Where did you go? I told you to wait didn't I?" Chaos was too busy enjoying the attention. Kick toke a deep breathe ready to prepare an answer.

"I found this guy in the Chao New Moon Forest. He was hungry and the other Chaos only stole any food he was close to. I pick him up last night when has knock out from hunger and fed him. Since then he has been really annoying because I gave him food he didn't like...." I fathomed this for a moment until I just couldn't hold the question. "What did you feed him?" He sighed. "Fruit... He got really mad and i had to chain onto my pick-up truck... then I had to chain him to my house after the truck was demolished..." Neo had wide eyes and stared at the dangerous chao on my shoulder. Kick made positive smile. "Well, at least I reunited you two! Now do any of you want something to drink?"

"Sure!" Neo and I both said unison. Kick ran off into the kitchen getting the drinks. Neo walked up to me and picked up Chaos off my shoulder. I turned around about to warn him about strangers. But wha I saw made me shocked. he was holding Chaos by his robotic arm around his chest and scratching the top of his head. Chaos was actually allowing this from some one he has never seen before. I made a quick smirk seeing how we seem to always smile a lot.

Kick came running back carrying three cans of I could guess soda. He tripped on the separating metal bar on the ground. Two cans flew out of his arms. I reacted quickly and stretched out my metal arm. Which kept on streching. Soon it was now five feet long and it grabbed on can. It then quickly caught the other. My arm retracted and I took the two cans into my other arm with a smirk. When I looked up,I expected to see some happy faces that I reacted in time or some shocked faces.

I only saw Neo's very confused and shocked expression. Kick had a horrified and shocked look which then made Chaos confused at all the strange faces. I put down the sodas as Kick and Neo looked at each other. The move I had just made apparently was not a good one.

"...Uh...Scar, could you go get Kick's... uh... card board box in his room from his closet in the hallway. We will talk about some things for a moment." Neo quoth. I wanted to ask why but it seemed not a good choice. So I left and when I reached the hallway I ran,fast,to where Kick's room should be. Grabbed the box and ran back. I stopped right on the corner from the hallway into the living room. I wanted to hear what they had to talk about for curiosity was the only choice to figure out things around this island.

"...You do that is in high standerds of dangerous A-S levels correct?" Kick's voice said.

"It may not be the same programming! Eggman was just testing her,maybe it was an extra design!" Neo replied.

"No! The move she just pulled can't be used in any other programming! A-S is what almost destroyed this island! It killed every thing Neo!"

"Maybe it won't be the same! And it isn't possible for A-S to exist since he was obliverated!"

"Neo don't you remember what happened last time? That design killed your happiest things! Fuck! We had to re build the Supreme Court and much more for that chaotic being! We can't take our chances again!"

"She doesn't even know what that type of data is! Even if she did,She wouldn't know how to use it, let alone get the right amount of power for such things! Be calm... last time we panicked like this, it gave such a power the chance to strike!"

"Neo listen to me!"

I couldn't believe that Neo isn't killing Kick right now. His other designs would not of stand such back talk. I listen more to see what the A-S programing is.

"You lost her to _that_! You trusted _that_! _It_took everything away from you! You even lost control of your self to such malice! But if you want to take such a deadly chance again! Then go ahead! I won't stop you since you seemed to take care of her... but if she was in my grasp of power like yours I would-"

"Kick I get it! Now we never talked about such things at this hour! Understand!?"

I heard no reply from Kick. I notice that their shadows were moving so I took this moment to come out. They both immediately made fake smiles as I put the box down. Kick started to dig through the box as I slipped by and reached for the container of built-in-encyclopedias and grabbed all the sets of the 'A' letter...

After two hours. We left Kick's house and started to head back to Neo's. We needed a lunch and from what it seems,Chaos does as well. Neo was silent on the way back. I could make a good guess why. When we got back to the house his metallic wrist started to beep. He walked to his room going to respond to the message. I started to download the data from the chips now since Neo was gone. If he found out about this he would be pissed and throw me out into the fake world.

When the process was complete I took away the chips and stuffed them into my pocket. I wonder what power the A-S programming could have. It sounded like it destroyed half of this island a long time ago. From what I gathered,Neo must've lost that girl to such supreme power. I looked at the picture that showed him and her together For some reason that girl looked so familier. I guess I would find ou who she was along with the other information I was dying to know.

I heard footsteps coming into the room. I turned around to see Neo with a shimmering smile showing he knew something good was going to happen. "You have your first mission. There is some suspisions that a spy in the out rim of the island is lurking about. All the Court could was that he is armed and savage with two others that are working with him..."

My first mission. And it sounds interesting to me, I guess I will look up this A-S data later on. "When do we go?" I asked. Neo only chuckled as he walked up to the door and opened it. There was a surprising amount of wind gushing through the entrance. I grabbed Chaos and looked out side.

A marine corps helicopter was right in the front yard. It had G.U.N.s symbol on it and Mobians with foreign machine guns inside it. A green hedgehog with a leather jacket printed with flames was leaning on the copter with a cocky smile. Scourge. I couldn't believe that he was alive when Neo told me but there he was, acting like the original Scourge.

"We leave today. We come back tommorrow..." With that... my mission began.

**_A/N: MY LONGEST CHAPTER AMONG ALL MY STORIES!! I hope you enjoyed this and I will get back with Scourge's new appearance. See ya later and I hope you still love this story!_**

**_FIN!_**


	8. Stranger and Stranger

**_A/N:I bet you were wanting to know what the A-S Programming is huh? That is a artist trick. Make some cliffhangers to get some people to keep reading! This is gonna be GOOD!_**

**_Some Roses Have Thorns_**

**_Stranger and Stranger..._**

The tention kept building up. Just looking down to see miles and miles of crop feilds made me wonder if locating these intruders would be easy. I saw that Metal Scourge had changed a lot. I remember the day he was destroyed. Going against to machines and a group of Anti-Mobians wasn't the easist. It grew dark and the skied started to rain. Perfect setting for my first mission. But it would make much harder to find the culprits.

The helicopter landed on a clearing. The team and I ran off and went into the fields. We stopped a little way through and heard Scourge giving commands. The soldiers around me carried some powerful looking pulse rifles. Neo was next me listening to Scourge. Even though Scourge wasn't really telling Neo what he had to do. Neo had to know what the others were doing to not get in the way.

Suddenly,I saw Neo run off in the west direction. I stayed put waiting for the team to move. After a couple of more sentences, the team scurried off and I went towards east. I now lost sight of the team through the crops. I pulled out my heat seeking lens and walked forward. I swung my head to left and right repeatedly. Looking for something.

Nothing,I went for what seemed like miles. I didn't try to contact the others. I might make their location known. For it was dangerouse here, I probaly had an enemy right next to me and not notice it...

Then, I got an image on the lens. It was a fox, it was odd since none of the soldiers were vulpines. So this had to be our culprit. I slowly crept up and crouched down. My robotic arm tracted out a rifle, aiming it at the victim I switch lenses to Chaotic Seeking. I gasped,he was holding a Chaos Emerald! How could someone so remote from any nearby civillizations have a- wait a minute.

I pushed the lens aside and looked at the vulpine in plain sight. Tan fur, caumo clothing, weilding a small rifle, and lastly, two tails.

"Scar! Move away hurrry!" Scourge's voice ringed through the Com. But why would I move away? Should I tell them it's Tails and he shouldn't mean harm?

Suddenly, my senses reacted and I looked up to a flare lighting up the feild. Tails turned around and cried:"We've been seen! Hurry to the Tornado!" I heard his footsteps run off into the dinstance. I had to follow them so I ran after shotting purposly at the sides of Tails. Attempting to frighten him and slow him down, he back fired and fired his rifle towards my direction. I ducked for cover thus dodging the bullets. After two minutes, the fireing stop and I looked up to see no sight of anyone.

"...Neo! Neo come in! Neo I'm lost! Tails is on the move and-"

WHAM! I fell to the ground at a heavy thud! Someone or something and punch me in the back. I looked behind me to see nothing there. I got up...only to be hit again very hard at the back. Circle The Prey tactic, this is where the foe runs through the feilds being unseen and hitting the blind side of the victim. I turned around each second, trying to catch the enemy. In a fast blur, I turned around and was pucnhed hard in the face by a blurry fist. I flew through the air and landed on some more crops, screaming in I'm pissed!

Quickly, I jumped up and sent an alert through the Com Link. Still preparing for another strike, my handi-dandi arm pulled out a light weighted assault rifle. I turned off the safety and waited for my back-up. I could hear the enemy run through the feild of crops. His or her's speed was better then mine. That could mean one thing...

Shadow!

"Need some help?" I spun around about to pull the trigger and to my surprise. "Neo." His cocky smile gave it away. His expression changed when he heard the foe running around us. "Back to back." No need to tell me twice for we immediatly turned and slightly leaned on each other. He was taller then me by a foot. It felt weird with his quils brushing on my head.

Behind me Neo started to fire his gun. Suddenly, I started to shoot as well. The loud noise my rifle made made me lose my hearing for a short time until it ran out of ammunition. My arm re-loaded it and right when I pushed the trigger. I was bashed agianst the top of my head with a hard surface. I was flung to the ground in pain. For while,with my face planted into the ground, I was listening to the gun fires and grunting of the fight that took place behind me. I flipped myself over to see the battle.

Neo was in midair finishing a back flio and landing behind Shadow. The black hedgehog turned and made a quick swipe with his fist. It hit Neo hard in the gut and he continued by kneeing him in the stomach. As Neo was bending down holding his chest in agony, Shadow flipped backwards connecting his shoe to Neo's face. Neo was hit with such force,that he on his back when Shadow landed gracefully two feet away. Neo jumped up in an instant and made a defensive stance. Shadow ran up and prepared a punch. But I studied closer at the fist. It was leaving a trail of purple flame. My Chaos lens pulled up and the readings shocked me. Literlly. It was at a very high rate. Mostly radiation but it was very dangerouse.

To a astonishing surprise, Neo caught it. He held the chaotic punch in his hands. The black hedgehog was as shocked as I was. Shadow swung another punch at him but only for it to get caught by the other hand. Neo looked indeed pissed off. The robotic cerleaun hedgehog pushed the fist back and let go, and at the same second, made a cracking noise upon contact with his punch to Shadow's face. Quickly did Neo grab hold of Shadow's hand again. He started a barrage of kicks at his chest. Shadow was in a strong hold and Neo wasn't planning on showing mercy. Neo let go of Shadow then jumped. In mid-air, Neo turned his body,bended his knees, and kicked with both feet in the dark hedgehog's chest.

Shadow was blown back and landed on the ground. Neo wasn't done yet. He immediatly ran towards Shadow and jumped on top of him. Neo was swinging punches all over Shadow's face, blood coming out of his mouth each time. The "red liquid" looked completly black in the night. I knew that it was time to get up and pay attention to the plan at hand. So I walked up to the fight up ahead. My foot step on Shadow's "blood" make a wierd squishing sound. I winced at the sound I wasn't prepared for. I lifted my boot and looked under to see another surprise tonight.

Oil.

"Neo! It isn't Shadow! Stop fighting him!" He didn't hear me and I knew it was from the pure hatred. But Neo found out it was an imposter a diffrent way. The last hit was made as I heard a loud "rip". I looked over at the object that came out of the fight. I almost vomited.

It was half of Shadow's face...

There was a long silence...Slowly did the blue hedgehog got up and walked backwards away from the now dead Shadow clone. He discovered the secret a much more disturbing way. He turned to me and broke the silence. "...Uh...Shocking is one word for it but..." He never finished for he closed his eyes and shoock his head. I sighed and just stood there in silence. My eyes widened when I regianed my thoughts. "Neo the plan!" He had the same reaction and nodded. We both started to run where Tails had headed. I was about to call Scourge and the team for help until a suddenly. I felt something cold touch my shoulder that sent chills down my spine. I stopped my pace and turned around. I honestly don't know what kept me from upchucking right there.

The Shadow droid stood there in front of me giving me a cold stare. I didn't move or talked for my heart skipped a beat. His oil bleeding face,hanging weak flesh,the oze dripping from metal half of his face and the destroyed eye leaning to one side in the fake sockets. It all was beyond words to describe. What I wasn't looking at was the Emerald he grasped in his other hand. I noticed a second too late after he held it in front of my face.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

There was HUGE diffrence between Chaos Blast and Chaos Control. Control is teleportation,survivable. Blast is another case. I could feel air around me tighten and feeling it made my skin burn. Anything made my skin burn, but I couldn't breathe or move. It felt like forever for a twenty-second blast. Finally it ended, but only the burning. There was still light around brighter then it was. Before I knew it... I spaced out...

I wasn't dreaming, but it was fantasy. A very dark fantasy. Horrifying images swirled around me as I tried not to look but some strange force made me. It was pure until the sound of a voice far off was calling me. It grew more and more when at last my nightmare went blank and I returned to reality.

Kicks,Neo, and other unknown faces surrounded me. There mouths were moving but I heard nothing. I got up slowly and stood to my feet. The strangers didn't like that tried to get me to lay down again. I saw around me flames,blood,guns, and craters. I missed the fight. Small sounds entered my ear when I could hear start to hear them. Mostly "sit down"s and "need rest"s,crap like that. Neo was the first to get them to go away and Kicks enforced it. As he was pushing them off Neo came up to me.

"Did we get them? How many were there? What about Tails? Did our team sur-"

"Whoah! Slow down! You just went through a huge blast, save your breathe." He started to chuckle. My questions stopped and I sat down taking in a deep breathe. Neo then answered my questions. "There were about five Shadow androids and we killed them all. Our team had a couple of injuries but no casulaties." He said. Neo smiled at sat down with me on the ground. Leaving one question unanswered. "Your forgeting something!" I said to him. He made a nervous sigh. Then look at me. "You s-see... uh..." He went on still not quite making a full reply. My attention went toward the medic helicopter. Loading up a few soldiers with some bad injuries. Then there was a cot they pushed in with a blanket covering the victim.

I studied it for a moment. Blood was staining it on a few sides and two lumps were at the end. I got up to look closer. Neo didn't notice until I regonized the lumps at the end...

Tails...

"It went wrong Scar! The Androids malfunctioned and..." I turned to Kicks with anger. I wanted to throw miles across the island in pure hatred. It had been five hours since I discovered Tails' "accidental" death. From what I've gathered. Kicks tried to con'trol all the androids by sending a frequency through one of androids signaling a retreat. It went wrong and it just so happend to make the Shadows go after Tails.

I wanted revenge. Tails was my best friend. In fact,me,Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails... we were all like siblings. Why did this happen? Why woud Tails be on a island we both have never spoke of? Was this a secret kept from me? Where did the Shadow clones come from? More questions yet again. I needed answers!

Kicks gave up on trying to explain to me it wasn't his fault and went back to is house. I was walking alone around the town. My anger was boiling inside of me. I needed to kill or hurt something. I could feel the malice taking over me. That was when I burst.

My powers went to my boots and with a loud bang. I sprang into airflipping backwards. I was high in the sky when my rockets went off. The fire blast was so powerful it must've woken the whole city. I went at top speed towards a city with innocents. I need to crush things and kill Mobians as they die underneath my hammer. Until my revenge was done, there will be no survivors...

_**A/N:I am deeply sorry for my long outing. I promise to proceed with this story from now on! And when i mention still waiting for my fanart in previous notes, I was saying because my freind was taking forever not because I was forcing you readers too. Just wanted to clear that up.**_


	9. Dealing the Punishment

_**Some Roses Have Thorns**_

_**Dealing the Punishment**_

The sky grew darker as the sun hide behind the mountains. With stars unseen due to the electric pollution from bellow, it was just black with clouds abscuring my vision. But I wouldn't give up. I wanted to take this anger out on a lot of Mobians. I wanted them to know that I am here and they should be deely afraid. Which made me wonder... Why was I going to avenge it?

At truth,I knew Robotnick would transform me into a machine hybrid. I needed this power to complete my tasks. I planned to torture my once called friends and best ones, I would make them rue the day they all left in the darkness to rot and be a meal for the rats. I wanted to split their arms and legs from further use. There was so many things I was ready to complete. But now I'm going to Station Square to kill this enemy,I actually had on my list of victims. All for the sake of Tails' life... what changed?

Was it the Island? Was it because I finally realized that this lust,violence, and malice was exactly made my old friends like they are today? Was it because of... Neo?

I was finally nearing the town. I could see the bright lights of the skyscrapers and always running traffic. As I got closer I slowed down my rockets to a minumuim. The fires from it might attract attention. Ah, what the hell! I'm gonna get their full attention any way. Why not make things a little dramatic? So I let out full power into my boots and headed straight towards the large city. Station Square. I dodged the towers and aimed for the intersection with the most civilians. I flipped over with my boots turned off and free fell.

I landed with a huge crater formed beneath me and the loud bang alerted the whole town. Many turned around and some even got out of their cars screaming and running. After the Chaos incident, I guess they learn not to take their chances. To my amusment, there already authorities around the area pulling out their guns and aiming at me. Scream "Put your hands in the air!","Get down!", and "Don't move!"

For fun, I waited awhile for more cops to get here. So they did and soon enough, police cars surrounded the streets. In the meantime I put my hands in the air with a evil smile on my face. I was hopeing they will call the Army or the big guns so I can have more fun. But since I have this much victims already, why not start now. So I slowly pulled out my rifle from my robotic arm and set it to fire. They didn't seem to notice it so I thought about my Piko Piko Hammer. That was when one officer walked up with a pair of handcuffs. They made the first move so...

Lets Dance!

Quickly I spun around pulling the trigger getting the one coming up to me and many others. I jumped and spun around when I pulled out my Hammer making a shadow around me. I landed on a police vehicle and with momentum, slammed the hammer down in front scaring the drivers. This started a full break out with the pistols and bullets were coming at me. Man were they slow! I leaped again towards anoth car, hitting a cop to the side in the procces. Hearing a loud crack. I started to spin around streching out my hammer. I hit it agianst atleast five more officers. On accident of course. I stopped by slamming another policecar hurdling it into a pawn shop a couple meters away.

I started to walk backwards,spun around, and broke off into a run. I came up to a sheriff to my surprise. To his as well. I stopped and stared at his shaking body. I swear he was pissing himself right now. I sighed and shot him in the chest with the rifle and he fell to the ground. I activated my status lens and looked at the kill count. Thirty-two. That's a little odd. I remember killing about ten. I look behind to see the first car I hit had bursted into flames. Which also made five other to explode. "Oooh... woops."

I looked around and saw another cop crawling towards what's left of his vehicle and pushed a dead body out of the way. I sighed at this poor excuse of trained law enforcers. I walked up to him and retracted my rifle. He grabbed hold of his walkie-talkie and called in military back-up. It was really pathetic. I tapped my hammer on the front of the car to get his attention. He slowly looks up with a terrified look. I was laughing so hard while he was scrambling out his car. He finally got but fell on the street. I chuckled as I pulled back my hammer. "N-no! Please Do-"

His sentence was cut short when me Hammer collided to his face and was flown back to the car. Blood splattered on my Hammer. I showed mercy, he would've got atleast eighty-two stitches and fractured bones to deal with. I saved torture by ending it. Though I was glad I didn't kill him earlier, now that the Army is coming to me, I get out more rage then before. But first I needed to set up the fire works.

I stretched out my arm and by a brain wave command, wireless bombs came out of a slot and landed into my hand. How I loved this arm. I threw a couple around the area and purposly placed one by the gas station. I straped the dentonater to my Hammer. I looked up into the sky and saw the Air Force was on the way. More police were coming down the street for their sirens went off and echoed through the city. I was so excited, I was actually laughing like a homicidal maniac... well I really was though!

"If it isn't the bastard that gave Tails a good beating last time!" I stopped giggling and widened my eyes in shock. I know that voice. I turned around with my Hammer ready just in cause. "You..." It was the red echidna, someone I can't even call a freind anymore. "You know, you have some serious guts betraying us like this!" Knuckles told me. I knew he didn't like being betrayed. In fact, I knew a lot of things he doesn't like. I wonder...

"Well you would have the same thing go through your mind. I thought you and Sonic were freinds!" I replied. He didn't like being called 'buddies' with Sonic either.

"Hey! You back off! I've lost too many freinds already to deal with this bull,Amy!" He yelled. Amy. How much that name bothered me. "Don't call me that Knuckles! Your power can't match up to mine. Call me that one more time and you'll see that proof in detail." I knew I was pissing him off. I was enjoying it, his face was hot red and it looked like he would start a fight any moment. I smiled,that evil smile.

"Alright you brat, Either you just give in to the authorities, and save yourself a heap of trouble. Or I'll personally handle this situation, and you don't want me to do that!" He yelled. Knuckles was always like this. Hard headed and stubborn. I grabbed hold of my hammer on put my finger on the trigger of one of the bombs. "Let me reply to that in the following way." I pushed the trigger. The bomb went off and made a huge chain reaction. The gas station erupted and took down a building next to it and blew up some cars as well. The explosion light the whole intersection like daylight. The aftermath made the power go out. So it darkened and only the Moon gave light to the area. Knuckles only looked over with his eyes but didn't turn.

He looked at me with a cold stare. I did as well. The wind blew across us and my real hair fluttered, so did his. My smile went away showing the how serious I was at the situation. The red echidna broke the silence. With five words.

"I expect a good fight..."

We both made our stances and he cracked his knuckles. I ran up and he saw the motion and ran as well. This was it. A fight with a warrior with no limitaions. Knuckles The Echidna.

We both collided with my hammer pushed up against his fists. I jumped in a forward motion,landed and immediatly turned around. He swung punches at me and I blocked each one with my hammer. The clanging and banging made me wonder what was in those gloves. I ducked and kicked my leg at his and tripped him. It gave me enough time to get up and prepare my hammer for a strike. But he used his own legs to hold my hammer from reaching his chest. I pushed harder trying to get through. I gave up on this and swung around to get his side. I forgot about his feet and they kicked my straight into the face.

I was blown back and wiped my hand across my nose and saw that I was bleeding. I grasped my hammer with two hands went to Knuckles, whom was up and ready. I slashed my weapon around with no sense of direction trying to hit him just once. He dodged to the left and right not really expecting my actions. I finally got him on his right arm. He winced at the pain then swerved around my and hit me on the back with his left fist. I fell to the ground making a loud yelp. I attepting getting up agian but Knuckles pushed his foot on my back. Press up agianst the area he hit before. "Is the best you've got?" I started to think on what I could do. I had to get his hold off of me before he cracks my spine. I looked at my hammer and the bombs around us. An idea formed in my head.

I threw my hammer behind me. To my luck, I got Knuckles and fell backwards. I quickly got to my feet and reached for my hammer wich landed beside him and grabbed Knuckles by the hair. I started to run and drag him with me. I gained more speed until I was halfway towards to bombs. "No,it isn't" I replied to the previous question. And with that, I threw him with most of my strength aiming at the explosives. My finger pressed the button and the whole lot was blasted into pieces. Chunks of cement flew past me, I checked the area for anyone or anything that was still alive.

Results:Zero, Kill Count:65

I was actually proud of my results. So many dead in just one night. I looked at my Piko Piko Hammer to see it covered in blood and oil. I ripped off a cops shirt and cleaned it off. Once I was satisfied, I let go of it as my hammer dispersed into shadows. I started to walk off when I remembered the Air Force. I looked above just in time to see G.U.N apporatives coming down on cables from the helicopters. In a quick second I found myself surrounded by highly trained armed forces with not so pleased faces. "Perfect..."

I pulled out my rifle from my robot arm into the other. My hammer reappeared and I started to turn around and around noting every soldier into my lens. Knuckles was hard enough, and now this.

At the same time I thought that, my kill count decreased and I looked to the ruins of the lot that was blasted earlier. A figure was walking out of the crater. Bleeding on all sides. Burned everwhere. And angrier then before. Knuckles had survived. Outstanding! Now the undead echidna is after me mixed in with G.U.N! How am I supposed to survive this? I sighed and threw the gun aside, seeing no use in it. I made that six sense and my second hammer was placed in my hand.

So here we go,agianst all odds. I put my self into this mess, I plan on getting out of it... alive. I took in one more deep breathe and screamed two words before heading in for this deadly battle.

"COME OON!"

**_A/N:...I can't really tell if this story isn't good enough. I have only one author who has been reviewing since chapter one. So let me say this. If I'm doing bad review and tell me. If I'm doing good review and tell me. Other wise, I can't fix any promblems you are having with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And the next one as well. Until next time! See ya!_**


	10. Eve of Insanity

_**Some Roses Have Thorns**_

**_Eve of Insanity_**

It was astounding that I lasted this long. Throwing my Hammers around in various places. Knocking out and most of the time killing the soldiers. Blocking the bullets with my Hammer and avoiding Knuckles at all costs. If he gets to me and manages to hit me. It would be all over. But I knew I was losing it... my rage was consuming me almost literally...

No... It definitely was.

Sometimes I killed one of them by an action I didn't make... but my body did. At this point I didn't know whether or not I was even alive. My vision was blurry and yet I still wasn't hit. My body was moving on its own now and I was losing all control. Soon I felt myself fall from my own body... but still it continued to attack. I entered complete darkness and I into deep sleep...

...

It started again. That nightmare I had. It proceeded were it left of with my body in complete metallic-ism. And the blood splattered against my chest. I was staring at Sonic and he turned towards me. I gasped... This pain wasn't his,this blood wasn't his... those eyes weren't his. They were red with black pupils and his right eye was scared. I looked down upon myself only see a blood drenched sword extending from my stomach. I couldn't move,I couldn't remove the sword from my chest. I could only look,stare,and cry. No voice came from my mouth. Only my emotions had control it seemed. I was sad,scared,angry,and lonely. I remembered Sonic The Hedgehog in front of me and looked up for an attempt to see him. But he wasn't there,only a dark image of myself hold the hilt the sword that had killed me.

It giggled which turn into a chuckle,then a laugh,then a evil manical laughing that seemed not to end.

_**"You don't get it do you!"**_ _It_ asked. _It_'s voice was a scarce version of mine. _It_ continued laugh when until _it_ carried on the conversation.

_**"This nightmare is a symbol of past events! Sonic is gone and he was your only way of living. Your body is completely metal that it pushed your love for Sonic away!"**_ _It_said in a demonic still laughed like there was no tomorrow. _It_ disgust me.

**_"This blade repersents the pain you have gone through for vengence and lust for power. But you ignore it and continue on. You don't feel any pain. Do you?"_** _It_ asked. Now that _it_ mentioned it. I really didn't feel any pain at all. It was all in my head. The more I think about it,I realize this creature is actually making a lot of sense. This nightmare has been just a symbol of my life so far. Its just... where did _it_ come from?

**_"But now that speed demon is gone..."_** _It_ stopped _it_'s endless laughter and started to slowly pull the sword out of my body.

_**"I am now..."** It _suddenly pulled the sword out and placed it above _it_'s head and pulled downward.

**_"WHAT YOU LIVE ON!"_**Darkness once again... Slowly I regain sight and I discovered that I could now in this black world. I lifted my hands to my face to see that they were fine, in fact, completely fine. I scan my body to something I could not understand. All the robotics and machinery... was all gone. Even my clothes. During all this new found info... I failed to realize that my right eye did not open yet. I couldn't understand this and soon I fell to the ground in the lack of balance. Instead of flat ground,it turned out to be a liquid of some sort. There was no light so I could not recognize it. But I did see my reflection. I could see my shocked face upon see my right eye. It was gone... a long bloody scar across it proved that the demon's blade caused this. It was a blood drenched hole in my body now... Just like my soul...

That was when I heard _it_, the laughter coming from the one responsible for my right eye's disappearance. My left twitched and the laughter grew louder. This monster took away my will to move and live. And my eye. I growled in anger and sadness at how I pushed myself into this mess. Like most people say before going into a battle they caused. I said it aloud.

"I started this..." The laughing stop and I looked up to demon's shocked face.

"So I'm going to end it..."

If I could have,I would've end it right there right now. But it was my time to surface to the real world. So a bright light consumed the dark filled land as the demon's last words echoed through my skull...

**_"You are not Amy anymore. Nor are you Scar or Dusk. Tell them all who you really are... Hantu Kopek..."_**

...

My vision became and the first thing I saw was my hammer covered in fresh blood. I was confused and curious so I looked up to see what caused my hammer to become so messy. This time I vomit my guts out. What I saw was too horrific to describe. I just suddenly felt weak and fell to the ground on my knees. I dropped my hammer and it dispersed like it always does. I heard heavy behind me and I turned around expecting to see Knuckles ready to beat the s-it out of me. But it wasn't Knuckles or a GUN soldier

He was an avian with red feathers, and a puce colored eye; the left one is robotic, so it was lavender. He wore a green battle suite that must have suffered an explosion due to a large smoking hole in the middle. He also was wearing some black leather hard pants that held some various amount of weapons,with black combat boots. Both of his wings are robotic, and his left arm, along with both legs... Whatever this guy did must have been beyond any pain I have felt.

I could see the guys chest, and those scars are enough to tell how badly he needed an operating room. Before I could ask him anything or do anything, he gave me the new greeting. A good ol' punch in the face. I immediately lost vision and my senses... once again.

_My eyes watered,just by the sound of Alpha's tone made it clear that my fear and the nightmare I have had ever since this war started was coming true. "..You see, sometimes heroes give up one thing for,well,everything he has loved..." I turned around to the crowd realising the there was pregnant pause. They all had the same look,the same emotion..._

_"And usaully theat one thing is your own life..." Thats when I lost it..._

Light slowly returned to me. I breathed in fresh air. I was began to open my eyes which in return gave my an uncomfortable shine. As my sense of sight adjusted, my other sense were regained, I heard the sound of a beeping monitor and smell the scent of medications and achohol. I had a nasty taste of bitter sour liquid. But as always ever since my corruption,I couldn't feel through some of my limbs. That haunting memory that I saw was just what I needed to be presented into the real world again. But that's what you when you choose this road. I tried to lift my head to see where I was,failed the tried again,and found myself in an emergency room.

I moved my body upwards to get a better look,suffering some pain in the process. The room was medium size and had blood stained tile along with a tray with blood drenched tools. My bed must have been covered in many layers of cloth since everything else beside was either bloodful or damaged.

But what my mind was focused on was what took place earlier, if was at all. All that I can recall was seeing that demon and learning what apperantly was my new name. Hantu Kopek. I've heard of that somewhere before...

I started to hear voices outside the door. One was Neo,he was argueing about something to the other voice. Another voice was Kick,he was apparently trying to back Neo. By the sounds of it, it wasn't helping to much.

"The is my team mate in there! I am in second in command of 'Team 66'! If you even THINK that you can make me stand here and let my team mate alone in there! You've gotta thought comin'!" There was a sudden silence. Then the doors open and Neo came storming in with a pissed off look on his face. "Stupid s-ns -f a b-... Scar! Are you alright!" He rushed to my side grabbing my hand. I would've smiled or replied but I was too weak though so I just nodded. He smiled.

I don't know but, in everyway he was like Sonic. Same figure,same eyes, even the same personiality. I think that is why I was so bonded with him. Such a good friend. I guess him by my side just made me happy.

"Honestly ! We need you to stay out-" Neo started to growl at the nurse and barked at her. "Sh-t up!... I'm your okay. When we heard you went to Station Square with a hostile mood we thought the worst. I also wanted to tell you th-"

"Neo! We need you to give Scar some time alone!" Neo let go of me and stood up towards the nurse. "SH-T THE F-CK UP WOMAN! I need to tell something really important! Your not gonna believe it!" This time,two doctors came to assist the nurse that was trying to get Neo out of the room. These two doctors were trying to keep Kick out as well. One of the doctors came up to Neo.

"Look sir! If you don't give Scar time to heal, she will-" Neo was about to curse at them again. But this time I cut in.

"My name isn't Scar..." I said coldly. It hurt to talk but those words were worth it. This grabbed everyone's attention towards me.

"If you stupid medical people don't get the f-ck out of this room in five seconds _you _will need a doctor _very _soon" I said in a low cold voice. The medics immediately dashed out of the room wanting no more argument. I sighed. 'What did you want to tell me?" I asked the shocked Neo. He looked towards me and regained his daze. He smiled. 'why speak words when sight explains so much better." As if on cue I heard footsteps coming in from the door. I turned towards the person. I gasped in complete utter shock.

It was a vulpine with blue eyes about three feet tall. He had a long red scar going done in the middle of his eyes. He had the weird metal glowing machinery in the place of his heart. He wore a simple leather jacket. He was smiling when he saw me. So was I...

Tails... Was alive once agian...

**_A/N:OHH! SHOCKER! What? You didn't think I would kill my one of my favorite characters would you? Thank you Kumeria for Tantrum. He will be posted in the upcoming chapter but for now I must finish my Boy Scout stuff! See ya later!_**


End file.
